1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for guying a drift advancing machine within a drift, comprising props which can be guyed between the roof and the floor of the drift and having connected thereto articulated caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rule, props are used for guying a drift advancing machine within a drift, noting that there have become known arrangements in which the props, which are linked to the frame of a drift advancing machine, guy the roof of the drift with its floor. In such arrangements, the props or, respectively, the hydraulic cylinder-piston-aggregates are, in case of horizontally acting forces, subjected to bending load and such a bending load can only within limits be resisted by hydraulic cylinder-piston-aggregates. It has further become known to guy drift advancing machines directly against the drift roof by means of planar roof caps, noting that such an arrangement suffers from the drawback that anchors having already been placed in position can become damaged within the roof on account of the pressing force. In particular in case of fragile drift roofs it is of substantial importance to support the drift roof as far as possible adjacent the drift face, and such supporting means located adjacent the drift face give rise to problems because the free swivelability and movability of the cantilever arm need not be obstructed when effecting excavating work at the drift face. From the DE-PS 35 29 644 there has already become known an arrangement in which is supported on the loading ramp a wall element which can be guyed against the drift roof. Such an arrangement can be used as a protective means against rock lumps falling down, but an effective guying is, however, doubtful, last not least because the free manoeuvrability is restricted by effecting guying on the loading ramp and because the loading ramp shall be shifted at a suitable distance from the drift floor independent from the advancing machine for the purpose of effectively seizing fractured or cut rock. In addition, also in case of this known protective wall, the tension force required for erecting the wall is provided by cylinder-piston-aggregates connecting the drift roof with the drift floor and being again subjected to bending load in case of greater horizontal stress.